This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this project is to better understand the micro-physiology of human epilepsy and cognition. To accomplish this we propose using separate, but potentially complementary techniques (intracranial electroencephalograph, stimulation mapping, functional magnetic resonance imaging) to explore three different aims.